Frantic
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Since they don't need him anymore why should he stay?


**Erin:** Apparently I can't help but pour on the angst. I did one cute fluffy OneShot and I'm back to the tears and heartbreak. Yeah… What does that say about me?

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf. No I do not. I would be cool though.

**_Reblog Link: _**dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/43685050001/acawolves-sterek-au-clueless-alpha-it-was

* * *

Frantic

It was decided. He would go. The pack didn't need him anymore they were doing just fine with Scott. Scott, who was turning out to be a better leader than he ever could have thought, even if most of the planning was the result of an annoying hyperactive human. Scott was able to bring everyone together and make those plans a reality. The pack followed him without question. It didn't matter that Derek was the Alpha Scott was their leader.

Why stay? Why stay with all the memories and the pain and the loneliness? So Derek packed up his few possessions and headed for the door.

He hadn't been so lost in his own thought he hadn't even heard anyone making their way down the hall and up to his door. When he tossed the door opened he came face-to-face with Stiles whose had was raised mid-knock.

"Uh," Stiles stuttered completely thrown.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded.

"Well I was…" Stiles trailed off when he spotted the suitcase in Derek's hand. "Where are you going?"

Derek glanced down at the bag. "I'm leaving town." Derek pushed Stiles forward shutting the door behind him.

"What?! Why?!" Stiles followed after him.

"I'm not needed here anymore. Why stay?" Derek countered.

"What about the pack? Erica? Boyd? Isaac?" Stiles pointed out.

"Scott has been taking care of them. He'll be fine." Derek continued down the hall towards the elevator.

"Please Scott can't find his own ass with both hands. How can you expect him to run a pack?" Stiles retorted.

"He's been doing just fine so far. Besides he has you." Derek refused to even look at him.

Stiles was thrown for a second faltering in his steps. "As… As flattering as that is you can't go. We need you."

Derek snorted slamming the elevator button with a little too much force. "Yes I can. They don't come to me anymore. I've barely seen any of them in months. Why should I stay when I'm not wanted? When I'm not needed? Why stay in someplace I was never planning on returning to in the first place? If it wasn't for Laura…" Derek shook his head. "Well I wouldn't be here."

A ding sounded as the doors opened up.

Derek was about to step in when he was stopped by a broken voice, "Don't go."

He froze his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Turning slowly back around to Stiles he couldn't breathe. Stiles was close to tears.

Derek swallowed. "Why do you even care?"

"You're pretty blind for a werewolf with super senses," Stiles tried to joke but his voice just came out broken and desperate.

"What do you mean?" Derek found himself asking almost hopefully letting the elevator close.

"I'd die without you," Stiles confessed the first tear falling.

Derek didn't move he just stared. "Why?"

Stiles laughed brushing the tears away. "Haven't you noticed? I come here all the time. I see you more than I see Scott. I don't come here with any of the pack. Even my excuses for coming over have been getting worse and worse." Derek could have sworn his heart stopped. "I'm in love with you."

Derek wanted to wrap his arms around him. He wanted to press a bruising kiss to him lips and tell Stiles that he loved him too, that's he's been in love with him for months now but he didn't. Because Stiles can't be in love with him he doesn't deserve it.

Derek instead turn away pressing the button over and over. "No you're not." The doors opened and he stepped inside.

"Derek," Stiles begged.

He shook his head refusing to meet Stiles in the eye.

…

Sitting in his car Derek found he couldn't start up the engine. The look on Stiles' face. It was the same look Derek had when Kate had broken his heart. Derek slammed his forehead into the steering wheel. What was he doing?

Stiles still hadn't come out of his building. Getting out of the car before he could even think about it he went back up. Stiles' hadn't moved from the spot Derek had left him. When the elevator doors opened Derek found him on the floor back against the wall face buried in his legs crying.

Derek dropped to the floor reaching out to him. "Stiles."

His head snapped up. "Derek?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He felt his own tears rise. Why did he have to hurt the only person who cared about him?

Stiles flew into him arms wrapping around his neck sobbing, "Don't go. Please don't go."

Derek held him. Letting his own tears come. "You shouldn't love me."

"Why? Why not?" Stiles asked. "You're good, you want to keep your pack safe, you've saved me more times than I can count. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"Because I don't deserve it," he whispered.

Stiles backed away only enough to look into the Alpha's eyes. "Yes you do. Everyone deserved love."

Derek couldn't stop himself crashing his lips onto Stiles. He melted into him. The kiss was desperate and begging and sloppy. Their faces where still stained with tears but they didn't care.

And when they finally came up for air Derek rested his forehead to Stiles telling him, "I love you too."

* * *

**Erin:** See I can do happy endings… Sort of… Well tell me what you think. I really need to hear from you guys even if it's just to say that you didn't like it cause I'm getting kind of depressed over the lack of responses really.


End file.
